


Friday the Thirteenth

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlucky, awful, cursed - all words a superstitious Matt uses to describe this devilish day. But perhaps a kind-hearted, non-superstitious Alex can brighten his day and bring him a little luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

> I found inspiration on Friday (13th) as it is an infamously unlucky day and began to write ideas – but it became longer as I wrote and I didn’t manage to finish it until just now, so, sorry it’s not being posted on the right day but I did start on that day.
> 
> It’s about luck – it doesn’t really matter whether you believe in it or not – I like to though.
> 
> Enjoy x

“I can’t believe I locked my keys in the car,” he shakes his head, brow furrowed in confusion, “How does one even _do_ that?”

“You couldn’t have driven in this state anyway, darling,” Alex reasons.

He stumbles and winces in pain as she helps him up the stairs to his flat; her arm around his waist as his arm leans on her shoulders.

“This day has been bloody awful.”

“It hasn’t been _that_ bad.” She considers the relatively uneventful day she has just experienced, “Stop all your whinging.”

“I’m not whinging,” he whinges, “And how can you say ‘ _not that bad’_ – I suppose it’s been fine for you,” he pouts, “It all started when my alarm failed to go off this morning...”

_~_

_He blinks blearily and stretches as the light streams through the gap in his bedroom curtain. Hold on a minute – it shouldn’t be light yet – he grabs his clock from the bedside table and groans as he realises he is already ten minutes late for work._

_“Damn stupid alarm.”_

_He rolls out of bed and stumbles blindly into the bathroom, pulling the cord for the light and wincing at its fluorescence, spinning round to turn the shower on and stubbing his toe on the side of the bath._

_“Ow, shit!”_

_He hops about clutching his foot and perches on the edge of the tub before he loses his balance and falls over; because that wouldn’t end well._

_Having inspected his foot and rubbed it better he takes a quick, cold shower; grumbling about wanting to start the day again, before heading to the kitchen._

_He opens the cupboard, pulling down a plate, a mug and his coffee jar before swearing again. He’s out of coffee. Making do with a glass of water; he can have a coffee when he gets to work – if he gets there soon enough – he pops the bread in the toaster and re-reads over today’s script._

_He gets so immersed in reciting his lines he doesn’t realise the bread is over done until it pops up and the smell of burnt toast pervades his nostrils. He curses and throws it all in the bin, deciding to forgo breakfast as he needs to get to work. He grabs his bag and keys and heads out the door._

 ~

Alex helps him to settle himself down on the sofa before she moves to kneel in front of him. Matt tries not to think about all the wonderful scenarios in which he has imagined her _kneeling_ in front of him and hopes she doesn’t notice the flush of his cheeks as he fails to think of anything else. She calmly unties his laces and gently pulls his shoes off his feet before rolling his socks down and off the end of his toes.

She holds his injured foot in her hand, studying it with a worried frown before comparing it to the other. She rubs her cool hands over it carefully, massaging the muscles and causing Matt to stifle a moan of pleasure. She strokes up over his ankle, soothing the ache in his foot and unintentionally tickling a little when she reaches his toes.

“How’s that?” She asks as she rests his foot on a cushion.

“That felt wonderful,” he sighs contentedly and the corners of her mouth curl.

“If you think _that_ was wonderful, you don’t get out much.”

“Oi! Play nice, Kingston, I’m hurt and have had the worst day of my life.”

“So you had a bad morning,” she shrugs, a little exasperated as she gets to her feet in search of ice for the bruising, “Big deal – _grow_ a pair.”

He gasps. “ _Morning_ – It wasn’t just the morning...” he calls out to her, returning to his rant as she emerges from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas.

_~_

_He almost falls out of his car as his foot gets stuck and staggers across the lot to the main building, tripping over the lip of the door and crashing into Karen._

_“Watch where you’re going you clumsy oaf,” she glares at him, pushing him away before storming off with Arthur in tow._

_“What did I do?”_

_“Something about being ‘too pussy to accept her drinking challenge’ last night, perhaps?” Alex offers, secretly smug that she had managed to stay at the pub longer than him._

_He scoffs and drops his eyes. “Maybe I should have stayed – this day is already horrible anyway.”_

_“Really?” Alex queries in surprise as she makes two cups of tea, “I’ve had quite a good day for a change; my shower actually had hot water for once,” she nods pointedly as she stirs, “and I came across absolutely no traffic on my way here. It’s a miracle; usually Friday the Thirteenth is an awful day.”_

_“Friday the Thirteenth?”_

_“Yes, darling, that’s today’s date.” She hands him a warm cup of tea, and although he was rather looking forward to a coffee he takes it gratefully; he knows her cups of tea are to die for._

_“Thanks, Kingston.”_

_They both sit together on a bench seat in the corner of the room while he blames all his bad luck this morning on today’s date. But before he has even had three sips of his tea the director calls them onto set. He gulps down the remainder, not willing to put it to one side like Alex has done; he needs the caffeine, but it’s still hot and he burns his tongue and swears under his breath as he follows Alex to set._

_~_

“Fancy Fish and Chips from the take-away downstairs?” she asks as soon as he pauses and lets her get a word in, rubbing her stomach as it rumbles insistently.

“Sure,” he sighs, “You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”

“You’ve had a bad day, darling, you need to rant - let it all out – it doesn’t really matter how much I actually hear,” she lifts the peas and checks his foot; it’s a little red still but the slight swelling that was there before seems to have gone down, she smiles.

Matt huffs and folds his arms across his chest in a petulant manner.

She rolls her eyes before recounting his story of today’s bad luck. “ _And_ you spilt tea over me,” she adds.

He looks up at her sharply – she had been paying attention then. “I never said that...”

“I know,” she smirks, “I just thought I’d remind you.”

“Thanks a bunch, Kingston.”

“I’ll let you continue wallowing while I grab us some food,” she stands and makes her way over to the door, “won’t be long,” and then she’s gone.

Matt heaves a huge sigh as he stretches out and contemplates more of his horrible day.

 ~

_He messes up his lines in the first scene they shoot – never a good sign – and the director gives them a few minutes break to check over their scripts before resuming filming. Matt almost tears his hair out as he realises he left his script at home this morning in his haste._

_“Don’t worry, darling, you can share mine,” Alex offers and he sighs, smiling in thanks as he settles next to her to read._

_In the next scene he breaks the sonic prop and another break is called while it gets fixed._

_“Here,” Alex presses another warm cup of tea into his hands, “drink this while we wait, it’ll calm your nerves.”_

_He thanks her and takes a sip before placing it on the chair between them._

_“Today is going really badly,” he sighs in self pity._

_“You’re just not on top form today, darling,” she offers, “we all have our ‘off’ days. Just...don’t break any mirrors – that’s seven_ years _bad luck,” she teases, smirking into her tea._

_“Yeah, thanks, Kingston,” he grumbles, “Hey, you put your umbrella up indoors...”_

_“To dry, yes,” she nods subtly._

_“Isn’t that supposed to be bad luck?”_

_“Only if you believe in such things; I’m not superstitious, darling,” she takes a sip of her tea and hums in delight._

_“Well, that’s just not fair,” he gestures widely in his frustration and catches the edge of his cup with his index finger, sending it flying._

_Alex freezes, gulping her mouthful before turning wide eyes to Matt._

_“Shit, I’m sorry,” Matt leaps up, grabbing napkins from the tea trolley and dabbing her costume dry._

_“Matt,” she places her tea down calmly as she attempts to take the napkins from him – he’s absent-mindedly touching parts of her he really shouldn’t be touching and she needs him to stop. “Matthew, darling, stop – it’s fine.”_

_“It’s not though – this day is seriously cursed.”_

_“Darling, it’s not cursed, you’re just over-reacting – go and sit down and finish what remains of your tea before you get called on set again,” she speaks as if she is talking to her young daughter, “I’m going to pop to costumes and see what they can do to sort me out.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Alex.”_

_“It’s not a problem, darling,” she drops a comforting kiss to his cheek before sashaying off in the direction of the costume department._

_Matt runs a shaky hand through his hair as he drains his cup, cursing over and over as he realises he now has to make a trip to hair and make up for them to fix his hair again before the next shot. Why can’t he seem to do anything right today?_

_~_

Alex returns ten minutes later with two steaming hot bags of fish and chips. She drops them on his coffee table and dashes into the kitchen, returning with salt, vinegar, cutlery and two glasses of water.

“There we are, darling, eat up – it’ll make everything feel a little better.”

She hands him his bag of food as she sits herself, cross-legged, on the floor between the sofa and the table. She sprinkles a little vinegar over her fish and salt on her chips before passing it to him; it all feels very domestic.

As he leans forward to place the salt shaker back on the table, he misjudges the distance and it topples over, tiny grains of salt cascading across the table. Alex snorts in amusement as Matt almost growls in annoyance.

“Quick, darling, pinch a bit and toss it over your right shoulder,” she giggles before she frowns, “wait...I think it’s the right shoulder – it could be the left...”

“ _What_?”

“It’s bad luck to spill salt,” she explains, “this counteracts it.”

“Oh whatever,” he stabs a chip rather harshly before tearing it from the fork with his teeth, “stop teasing me – just because I’m superstitious.”

She pouts as he scowls at her, until he leans forward again aiming for his drink and proceeding to knock it over. Alex squeals and leaps up from her comfortable position on the floor, throwing her food on the table as the water sloshes all down her shirt. She hastily rips it off as she feels the cold liquid seep through to her skin and Matt feels his throat close up at the sight before him; blinking repeatedly and swallowing dryly.

She flees from the room, hanging her soaking wet shirt over the edge of the sink in the bathroom before calling out. “Matt, darling, do you think I could borrow one of your shirts?”

She doesn’t hear a response as she dries her stomach and the edge of her bra with a towel, so she creeps back down the hallway; peeking her head around the living room door.

“Hmm?” she cocks her head and raises her eyebrows in question.

“No,” he mumbles.

“ _Pardon_?”

“I said ‘no’,” he repeats, looking up at her and she notices his eyes darken as they rake over her bare torso, clad only in a lacy blue bra. “I think you should stay like that,” his voice drops an octave; sounding much more confident than he feels.

She smirks as she steps back inside the room, hands on her hips; revealing herself to him properly. “Is your day finally becoming a little better?” Her voice is silky and seductive.

“You’re certainly making it more bearable.”

“I shall have to cuddle up to you to keep warm then,” she warns playfully; and he doesn’t protest as she climbs onto the sofa next to him and snuggles into his side. Matt shifts to accommodate her and she smiles up at him through her unruly curls. “How is your foot feeling now?”

“Much better,” he beams; feeling an overwhelming urge to drop a kiss to the end of her delectable little nose.

“Oh?” she wrinkles said nose in exaggerated disappointment. “You don’t need me to kiss it better then?”

His heart skips a beat at the thought of her kissing any part of his body, but he clears his throat and chuckles. “You don’t want to kiss my feet, Kingston; they probably stink.”

“I wasn’t talking about your feet, darling,” she purrs, “the healing power of kisses can travel through the body.”

She pauses as understanding dawns in his eyes and he quirks an eyebrow amusedly. “Can they indeed?” He tucks a stray ringlet behind her ear, “well in that case you can kiss me better _all_ you like...”

The end of his sentence gets muffled as she surges forward and captures his lips with her own.

He startles a moment, before sinking into the kiss. It is shy and questioning at first, but as they become sure of each other the passion grows. Alex runs her tongue over the seam of his lips and he opens them willingly. She makes a whimpered sound of desire and he finds himself being pushed back into the cushions of the sofa.

She follows him down, straddling his waist, warm, capable hands cupping his face as she loses herself in him. His hands rest on her shoulders before tentatively stroking down her back and settling on her hips; curling his fingers and keeping her close. She hums appreciatively before skimming her hands down over the rough material of his shirt and toying with the hem.

She pulls back and stares down at him; as if trying to make her mind up about something, as she gasps for breath. She appears to make a quick decision as she fists the material in her hands and pulls it up over his head, her mouth immediately descending to lick and nip at his collarbone as she tosses the garment away.

Matt groans and feels his hips buck under hers and she sits up in his lap with an elated giggle.

“Let’s get you to bed,” she wriggles backwards off him and kneels up on the sofa, eagerly assisting him to swing his legs round and stand.

He wobbles and winces, falling back to sit again.

“ _Matt_ ,” she gasps in concern, a comforting hand landing on his lower back to support him, “Are you alright?”

“Fine, Kingston – Let me try again.”

This time he stands with little difficulty but she is right there beside him with an arm around his waist as she helps him down the hall.

_~_

_At lunch Matt trips over the exact same lip of the door as he had that morning and he hears a rip._

_“Oh you have got to be kidding,” he growls as he finds a tear all the way up the inside seam of his trousers._

_Alex tries to stifle a giggle._

_“Now_ I _have to make a trip to the costumes department.”_

_“Come on then, darling,” she skips ahead of him; dancing over three drains in a row before turning back to face him, “let’s drop your trousers...” she can’t help the giggle that escapes her then._

_“Alex, I think you might want to finish your sentence before I get the wrong idea.”_

_“Mmm,” she hums amusedly, “alright then – let’s drop your trousers in with the_ costume _ladies and then grab lunch in your trailer.”_

_“Fine,” he agrees. His mood hasn’t improved all day, in fact, with every little thing that goes wrong he just becomes more and more depressed and he hopes it doesn’t show on screen. He glances up at the woman in front of him just in time. “Alex, watch out.”_

_She turns and ducks neatly under a ladder leaning against the side of the building, as if she had been choreographed to do exactly that._

_“Good god woman,” he groans, “you keep doing so many things that cause bad luck and yet_ I’m _the one receiving all the bad luck.”_

_“Well, stop thinking of them as ‘bad luck’ and maybe your day will get better,” she suggests._

_“I’m not sure it works like that.”_

_“Did I tell you about the new shoes I bought the other day,” she chatters happily, “I showed Salome and then left them on the kitchen table.”_

_“You did what?”_

_“That’s supposedly bad luck too, right?” she smirks as he shakes his head in bewilderment._

_“How are you still alive?”_

_~_

He tumbles backwards onto the bed, dragging her down beside him and she rolls on her side to face him. Her hand comes to his face once more and she strokes her thumb tenderly over his cheekbone as she smiles before kissing him again; his hands cradle her jaw before sliding back and burying in her wonderful mass of curls.

She caresses the skin of his shoulders and chest with the palm of her hand, tracing gentle fingers across the muscles of his abdomen before fiddling with the belt of his trousers. Her other hand comes down to meet it as she opens his flies and he lifts his hips as she shoves the material down over his arse.

Before he knows what’s happening, she slides her dainty hand down past the elastic of his boxers and wraps her fingers around his hot length. She pulls away from the kiss at that moment and glances down at where her hand is, a smug grin curling across her face before she beams up at him almost proudly. She hums in delight; he’s bigger than she expected – and so hard, just because of _her_? Oh god, if he only knew how wet she was right now, and all for _him_...

“Christ, _Alex_ , I’m going to come ridiculously quickly if you don’t stop talking like that.”

She giggles with embarrassment at having thought out loud and he drops a delicate kiss into her hair as she curls into him, hiding her face in his chest and beginning to move her hand over him as a distraction.

He moans as his hips stutter in her hand and she bites her lip seductively, before he lifts her chin with two gentle fingers and leans down, sucking said lip into his mouth. Her hand leaves his boxers, curling instead around his hip as her other palm comes to rest over his heart and she smiles as she feels his pulse speed up at the intimate touch.

Matt deepens the kiss as he runs his hands softly up and down her back. He keeps catching his fingers on her strap so he pauses to unhook her bra and she gasps in shock, before grinning against his lips and pressing her mouth to his more firmly. He rolls her onto her back and peels the straps down her arms before throwing it across the room.

“You’re perfect,” he breathes.

He bends his head to capture her lips once more as he brushes his thumbs over her nipples, causing them to pebble under his touch. She curls back onto her side and his hand runs down her back, over her hip and to the crook of her knee, lifting it over his hip.

They stay like that; pressed chest to chest, kissing one another like they have been starved, hands wandering and exploring each others’ bodies, until his fingers curl over the waistline of her trousers and he pulls her pelvis into his. She giggles. He adores that sound. He often hears her laugh; mainly at work, just off set when someone has said something funny and she just can’t help herself. She throws her head back, and laughs; low and sexy in the back of her throat. Her giggle is very different however; almost innocent, shy, kind; she is just adorable.

He deftly undoes the button and zip on her denims before pushing her onto her back again and she raises her hips as he pulls them off her along with her tiny socks. He crawls back up over her and kisses her again; he can’t seem to get enough of her exquisite taste. She tries to roll back onto her side but he stops her with a hand on her hip and throws one leg over hers and between her thighs.

He trails kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her chest until he circles a nipple with his tongue; while she wriggles and whines beneath him. Then he sucks it into mouth and flicks his tongue over the pert bud at the same time as he slides his knee up to press against the heat of her core. She gasps at the contact, curling her hands in his hair, and whimpers as she arches into him. He pays the same attention to her other breast; hiding his smirk in her skin as he feels her gently rocking her hips, subtly grinding against his thigh.

His knee lowers as he moves up to kiss her and he confidently slips his hand under the silky material of her knickers. She gasps again, stilling, and he can feel the tension in her body as his fingers dance over thin, wiry curls.

“Just ask me to, and I’ll stop, Alex,” he promises, his voice husky.

“No,” she shakes her head vehemently, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his mouth to meet hers, “please don’t stop”, she whispers against him and his fingers travel through her wet flesh at her permission; both of them groaning with relief.

He circles his fingers around her entrance and explores her every fold; discovering the things that make her hips twitch; that make her whimper and moan and cry out; whilst they continue to kiss languidly, tongues tangling together.

He pulls away from her to watch her reaction as he sinks a finger inside her; her eyes are dark and her pupils blown wide, lips parted as another strangled gasp leaves them, her hair in disarray on the pillow around her head; he thinks she has never looked more beautiful. He strokes his finger insistently against her inner walls and she moans; nipping and licking at him as they kiss.

“Oh, _Matt_ ,” she whimpers pleadingly; tilting her hips for more and he complies, adding a second finger.

He kisses his way down her luscious body, keeping his fingers slowly pumping inside her; marvelling at the feel of her muscles already starting to flutter around them. She whines when his fingers leave her for a moment to drag her lacy knickers down her legs. But they immediately find they way back as he positions himself between her legs, and he watches them disappear inside her as she instinctively bends her knees and settles her legs over his shoulders.

He glances up to see her watching him, desire written all over her pretty features, her breath coming out in short pants. He smiles at his luck in this unbelievable situation before diving in to taste her. Oh, he thinks she is divine. Alex whimpers burying her hands in his hair and he realises he must have said that out loud.

His tongue darts out for more and she cries out, bucking her hips at the contact as his arm flies across them to pin her down. His talented tongue alternates between circling her clit and flicking over it until she is writhing and swearing above him and he picks up the pace of his fingers. Raising his eyes he sees her arms out stretched, hands twisting in the sheets, and her head tossing back and forth as she attempts to escape his hold and grind her hips against his face.

He takes pity on her, driving his fingers deep inside her and curling them as he sucks her clit into his mouth. She screams as she comes; hands clenching his hair tight and hauling him up her body and as his lips leave her skin and meet her mouth he continues to gently stroke her through her orgasm. She shudders beneath him, moaning obscenely as she tastes herself on his tongue.

Her hands slide down to cup his face and she keeps him close, her thighs holding him tight as she trembles and whimpers through a second, softer orgasm. When his hand continues, she tears herself from his mouth, gasping for air, and her hand shoots down to his wrist, yanking him away from her over sensitive heat.

“That was amazing,” she pants as she tries to get her breathing under control; and she stretches like a content kitten.

“If you think _that_ was amazing, you don’t get out much” he teases, repeating her earlier words. He lifts his hand to his mouth and licks away her essence, watching her eyes widen as she feels warm stirrings begin in the pit of her stomach once more.

Suddenly, with strength she didn’t know she possessed, she rolls them and straddles him before shuffling his boxers down and off with the remains of his jeans, attempting to take him in her mouth and return the favour.

“No, Alex,” he pleads as he pulls her up to him, “I won’t hold out.”

“Then get inside me, darling,” she purrs.

He nods toward the bedside cabinet and she rummages in the bottom drawer until she finds what they need. She hums as he strokes her back absently, tickling, and she tears the wrapper open and rolls the condom over him deftly. Then, she wastes no time in reaching between them, lifting herself up over him and sinking down onto him.

“Oh _god_ ,” she sighs blissfully and pauses only when he is completely sheathed inside her.

“You feel so good,” he breathes.

“How’s your foot now, darling?”

“What foot?” he winks.

She giggles and rolls her pelvis once, causing him to groan and grab her hips, helping her set a rhythm as she begins to rise and fall over him.

All too soon they are out of breath, clinging to each other, moaning and whimpering, a thin sheen of sweat shimmering across their skin; and she comes with a cry as he whispers in her ear. He holds her close and rolls them as she trembles in his arms, kissing her nose, lips, forehead until she comes down from her high, before pressing her into the mattress.

His hips pound into her and she scrabbles at his back for purchase, digging the nails of one hand into the soft flesh of his arse to encourage him. She wraps her legs around him and they both groan at the new, deeper angle; the fire re-lit deep inside her. His pelvis scrapes against her clit and she feels herself hurtling towards another orgasm.

“Come on, darling,” she begs him, “come with me.”

“ _Alex_...”

“I’ll show you how good this day can really be.”

“ _Fuck_!”

“Oh... _yesss_!”

She crashes over the edge once more, clenching around him erratically, shouting profanities, ending in his name as she feels his hips stutter into her and he buries his face in her hair as he chants her name over and over. He collapses on top of her and she strokes comforting words into his shoulders lazily, trying to catch her breath as she appreciates the feel of his weight over her.

“Sorry,” he pants, pulling out, disposing of the condom and falling back beside her, “didn’t mean to squish you.”

“Not at all,” she smiles as she curls into his side affectionately, “I rather like it actually.”

He frowns playfully, “You’re strange.”

“You’re incredible.”

She yawns and he drops a kiss to her nose as she crinkles it and giggles. She snuggles closer to him, one arm thrown over his waist and her head resting on his shoulder and before either of them have a chance to think about what just happened, they are both fast asleep.

_~_

_“Alex, you are free to go,” the director waves at her and she beams as Matt groans. “Matt, you can have a short break and then we are re-running those scenes you didn’t manage to get right this morning.”_

_He makes two cups of tea, hoping Alex will stay a little longer and support him if he bribes her. He is just making his way over to her with one steaming cup in each hand when he catches his foot on a piece of wiring running across the floor, he trips, but rights himself and glances around smugly as nobody seems to have noticed._

_Looking back in the direction he was headed he suddenly collides with one of the large scenery flats, spilling the tea and knocking the scenery over. The almighty crash it makes when it lands nearly gives Alex a heart attack, but she is on her feet immediately, rushing over to him as it lands on his foot and he collapses to the floor._

_“Oh god, darling, are you alright?”_

_“Ow, shit, no...”_

_“Someone help me get this thing off him,” she tugs at the scenery and two crew members help her drag it away before she is right back by his side. “Can you stand?”_

_He manages to get to his feet with her help but it’s very painful. She helps him into one of the chairs at the side of the set and studies his foot._

_“I don’t think it’s broken,” he chuckles weakly, “just a bit bruised.”_

_“Alright then, darling,” she turns to the director, “I think he’s done for today; I’ll get him home and make sure he’s alright and let you know whether he can make it in tomorrow.”_

_“Alex, you don’t have to help me home.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, darling – it’s not a problem, come on,” she heaves him to his feet again, “where are your keys.”_

_He pats his pockets and riffles through his bag before huffing and smiling half-heartedly. “I left them in the car...”_

_~_

In the morning, Matt wakes from a wonderful dream and he is very hard. He glances to his right to discover Alex is no longer beside him and he groans in frustration and disappointment, rubbing at his eyes before he hears a familiar giggle coming from under the duvet.

Suddenly he is very awake. Alex is literally ‘blowing’ the life into him. She stops and throws the duvet off in order to see him.

“Good morning, sweetie,” she smirks, stroking her dainty hand up and down his cock, “You wouldn’t let me do this last night,” she says in explanation before ducking her head and taking him in her mouth once more. She licks and sucks and hums and it’s not long before he comes with a strangled cry; pulsing in her mouth and spilling down her throat as she swallows all he can give.

“So, what was all that yesterday?” She asks, licking her lips as she crawls back up the bed, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

“You know what I think,” Matt drops a kiss to her hair as she curls into him, “I think yesterday was the luckiest day of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
